It was supposed to be easy
by NCISLeaBea92
Summary: During the newborn fight in Eclipse, the Cullens find that their most important memeber is gone...R&R, please, it's not what you think!


**Okay guys, I should be shot for even considering writing this, but I had to, the idea wouldn't leave me alone!!! I will say one thing in my defense: don't draw conclusions about this story yet…**

**-I tried to visualize the Cullen family without their creator, their center, and their guide-their father, Carlisle. I couldn't see it. ~Breaking Dawn, page 32.**

**-Carlisle Cullen. Looking at him without that hate clouding my eyes, I couldn't deny that killing him was murder. He was good. Good as any human we protected. Maybe better…It was Carlisle that would hate fighting back; even to save his own life. That's why we would be able to kill him, because he wouldn't want us, his enemies, to die. **

**This was wrong. ~Breaking Dawn, page 205.**

Bella POV:

Numb. That's all anyone felt. None of us could believe it. Not him; anyone but him. Carlisle. He was gone. During the newborn attack, he had been trying to be everywhere at once, protecting his family, and in the process, he had been killed. I should have been there to help; as should Edward. Maybe this could have been prevented; our family wouldn't have been destroyed this way. And it had-without Carlisle, Esme had no reason to live, and it was only a matter of time before she went to the Volturi. None of us would try to stop her; we knew it was futile, and if we tried, we would be asking her to live for eternity in a living hell. Besides, if it were any of us in her shoes, we would do the exact same thing. After she was gone, with Carlisle in whatever afterlife they'd envisioned, the Cullen family would crumble. Without a center, there would be nothing to hold it together. Sure, being together for so long, we would keep in touch, but we would go our separate ways. I buried my face in Edward's shirt and cried myself out.

To my complete surprise, Rosalie came over with Jasper and hugged me tightly. Jasper put his arm around me and said, "Bella, it wasn't your fault. No one is at fault, except Victoria." Rosalie let go of me and said, "He's right, and I'm sorry for being so hateful toward you. Today has shown me that there are more important things in life. I'm so sorry." I looked up at them. "This is my fault. If I hadn't…" I didn't know what to say. If I hadn't existed? If I had just done what Edward had asked, let him go, let his family go, move on, and be with Jacob? That last thought brought on a fresh wave of tears, because, unlike the Cullens, I was grieving for two people. A newborn had gotten to Jacob, and crushed the bones on the right side of his body. He died just a few hours ago.

"Bella, please don't think like that." This time it was Esme who spoke. "Carlisle would hate to see you beating yourself like this. He would hate to see any of us like this. And, I know you brought him a lot of happiness. He loved fixing you up, like the human daughter he never had. He loved you, truly." She came over and hugged me. "I'm sorry," I whispered. The phone rang then, interrupting us. We all just stared at the rude machine, until Jasper picked it up. He spoke to whoever it was on the other line for a few minutes, then hung up.

"It's time," he murmured.

The funeral was simple; Carlisle would have never liked anything lavish. The minister gave his speech, and, too soon, it was over. We were left in the room alone. "You can go in now," a woman told us softly. We all sat down to wait while Esme went in.

________________________________________________________________________

Esme POV:

As I walked into the room with the empty casket, my grief quickly turned to anger. Carlisle, my Carlisle, wasn't here; he was out in that clearing. I felt myself breaking even more as I thought of that, so I turned my back on the coffin, studying the pictures on the wall. The one that stood out was of him in his baseball clothes, smiling while he watched his family play. He loved them, he was so proud of them. Suddenly, I felt…whole. Like Carlisle was with me, I felt his unmistakable presence. I smiled and started speaking, knowing he could hear me.

"Hi," I whispered, stroking the picture. "I love you, you know that?" I'll be with you soon. So soon, you won't have time to miss me." I thought back through the first days of this blissful existence, the day I woke from the burning and saw the most beautiful face staring back at me anxiously. When I met Edward. When Rosalie and Emmett joined us. The day Alice and Jasper had come. Our multiple weddings, each bearing the same significance, no matter how many times we went through it. All of this happiness was because of the man I had been lucky enough to call my husband. "I love you. See you soon." I kissed the picture and walked out to wait for everyone else.

Bella's POV:

Esme came out and tried to smile for us, but failed spectacularly. Edward pushed me toward the door with a quick kiss, and Alice shut it behind me. I was by myself in the painfully empty room.

"Hey Carlisle," I said weakly. All I could think of was if I hadn't been so selfish, Edward could have helped prevent this-if I was there, it'd be more likely that I'd be dead. Which seemed like a fair trade. If I died, it wouldn't destroy a family.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me." I poured my heart out-it was the last chance I would get. "When you saved me in Phoenix, you barely knew me, yet you came anyway. And now, you risked your life, and…and…" I couldn't finish. The Cullens had lost a father, a husband, and a best friend, because of me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, and then left. I would never forgive myself for this.

Edward's POV:

As Bella came out, I read Jasper's mind to see how she was feeling. Self-loathing, hurt, and an extreme sense of loss. She still blamed herself for this. "You didn't ask for this," I told her, crushing her gently to my chest. "If you and I were down there…" she trailed off. "He wouldn't have wanted to see you like this, and he wouldn't have wanted you in harm's way then. Don't blame yourself, Bella." She nodded slightly, and Alice came to her. I went in to say my goodbyes.

I didn't want to think about the empty casket; I didn't want to think of my father's ashes somewhere in the forest, lost to us forever. Instead I looked at the many photos on the opposite wall; he was smiling in every one. This was how I wanted to remember him; the loving person that he was.

"Hey, Dad." As I spoke, I thought back through the century I've been lucky enough to spend with him. When I first opened my eyes to this life and saw him, when I saw Esme, When I … When I caused him so much pain when I left. I remembered what happened the morning we came back from Volterra, after I had put Bella at her house. We had all sat down to discuss what happened.

***************************Flashback************************************

"Edward, come in here please."

I sighed. I knew this conversation would happen. I wasn't anticipating it being before I had both feet in the door. I knew I deserved it, I could see in their thoughts that my absence these past months reminded Carlisle and Esme of when I left them so long ago.

All of my family were already seated around the table. I took my seat, and waited for Carlisle to speak.

" Edward, I think you already know leaving was a mistake." I nodded. It had almost killed Alice, Bella, and I.

"Even if she was dead, how could you do to that to us? You didn't even come to say goodbye. Was that part of your clean break idea?" Esme's words could have been harsh, bush she was gazing at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Esme. I won't do it again." Alice smiled slightly. "He sure as hell won't." I barely suppressed a growl at what was running through her mind now. "What do you mean, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

" You remember our conversation about Bella's mortality?" Carlisle nodded. They had discussed turning Bella when they came back. I didn't know which I was angrier about, the fact that they both were in favor about Bella turning into a monster, or that they were planning to come back here without telling me. Alice was still talking.

"The Volturi elders told us that Bella has to be turned now, or they'll kill her. He has no choice." She sat back with a satisfied smile. Then, she had a vision of Bella waking up, so I got up. "I'll be back. This isn't over. There is a choice." I said, and I left. Then we had the vote that Bella won, so my hands were tied. Carlisle would do it, he would turn her, and I was powerless to stop him.

************************************************************************

"I'll never forgive myself for that," I whispered. "I'll never forgive myself for hurting you." He had welcomed me back without a word against me. "I love you Dad, until the end of time."

Alice POV:

Edward and Esme were having the worst time of us all. As Edward came out of the room, he looked completely dead. He had known Carlisle the longest, and Esme had been closest to him. I couldn't imagine what they were going through. I could only feel my own sorrow for the man who had given Jasper and I second chance at life-our father, Carlisle. What I wouldn't give to have him back…

"Hi," I said. "This isn't fair. This shouldn't have happened. You should be here, with us. With Esme, with Edward, not…" I broke down, dry-sobbing. "I remember how happy I was when you let us join you…you gave us a second chance at life, at humanity. I can't believe you're gone. I love you Carlisle. I'm sorry." I walked out, reliving the greatest memories I had of the greatest man I had ever known. My father, my friend, my hero, Carlisle.

Jasper POV:

Everyone was a mess. The loss of Carlisle had shaken us all. Esme's grief when she came out was the strongest; she had lost the love of her existence; the one who had saved her. Alice walked out, and collapsed in a chair, away from the rest of us. She must have come to terms with a lot of things in there. Then, it was my turn. I walked in slowly, collecting my thoughts.

I looked around at all the pictures on the walls, ones of him in the hospital, of him playing baseball, or just around the house. He wore the ever-present smile in each one.

"Thank you Carlisle. For everything. I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you. You are truly the greatest man that ever lived. Goodbye." As Rosalie walked in, I contemplated what this meant for our family. We could stay together, out of respect to our parents if nothing else, but I knew it was a false hope. Like Aro had wanted, the Cullen family was done.

Rosalie POV:

"Hi, Carlisle." I said as I stepped into the room. It was a little overwhelming, seeing all the pictures of him. I laughed a little, seeing him grinning in every one. "Always smiling," I murmured.

"Thank you, for everything. For saving me, for saving Emmett. I'm sorry for seeming so…ungrateful, and for causing so many problems with Bella. I really do love, but I bet you knew that all along." I closed my eyes. "I love you Carlisle. Thank you."

I went and sat next to Bella while Emmett went in. It's really sick that Carlisle had to die for me to see how stupid I was being. "I love you, Bella," hugging her. "Love you too, Rose." It broke my heart that Carlisle couldn't see our family, finally completed and happy.

Emmett POV:

As soon as this was over, I was personally going after whoever took Carlisle from us. "Revenge won't bring him back," Edward said softly.

'_I don't care,'_ I thought. '_This wasn't supposed to happen. This fight was supposed to be easy." _Edward nodded. "It was." I sighed and got up. I wanted to go say goodbye to my dad.

"No matter what Edward says, I'm going to kill whoever did this. They never deserved to live. Although, you would never let me do it…" I ran a hand over my face. "Damn…"

"Carlisle, I'm sorry I never told you this, but thank you. Thank you for everything. For Rosalie, for saving me, for giving me a family." _A family that's been destroyed now, _I thought, but I didn't say it. "You're really the best dad anyone could've had. I love you, forever." I glanced back once at the photos, then walked out. It was only a matter of time before we would be doing this very same thing for Esme. We would lose both our parents.

"Come on, guys, let's go home." Edward had his arm around Bella. Esme was going to come back to the house with us for a little while. I walked over to Rosalie, and we all started running home.

Bella POV:

Edward had barely taken 10 steps into the forest before he froze. I looked around and saw everyone else standing, still as a statue, stunned. Emmett cussed loud enough for me to hear, and moaned, "This can't be happening."

A slow smile spread across Alice and Edward's faces. "No, it can't," they breathed, "but it is."

"Esme!" Edward set me down and ran to her. "Esme!" He picked her up and spun her around in a circle. "Alice was grinning and laughing ecstatically. "Come with me, Esme!"

Esme had a dazed look on her face while Edward led her deeper into the forest. Alice picked me up and ran after them. "Close your eyes," she whispered in my ear.

I felt her set me down in a clearing, and I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then I heard it, a faint rushing wind. Alice and Edward grinned in anticipation.

A tall figure stepped into the clearing. A very familiar, tall, blond figure, with the warm golden eyes we had missed so much. Smiling as always, it was Carlisle. I stared in shock, unable to speak.

"Carlisle!" Alice and Edward ran to him, locking each other in an embrace that had to be painfully tight for all of them. "I love you guys. I've missed you so much." Carlisle murmured to them. Esme was still in shock. "Esme?" Carlisle asked softly.

She stared at him blankly, and then, in a movement so fast I couldn't see it, she was in his arms. I looked away, around at everything but the extremely private scene in front of me. Rosalie looked confused, and angry. Edward cleared his throat, and Carlisle and Esme looked at us, grinning sheepishly.

"Bella?" Carlisle was walking toward me, while I stared at the ground, not trusting myself to be able to look up, and fearing that if I actually looked up at him, he would disappear. "Bella?" he asked again.

I looked up at him finally, and nearly passed out. I had missed him so much! I felt the tears start to fall, and Carlisle wiped them away. "Come here," he murmured. "It's okay, I'm here."

I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, finally believing that he was really here, that he wouldn't disappear, and completely ecstatic that Carlisle was really back. I was fully sobbing against him. "I love you Carlisle. I missed you so much!" He patted my hair. "I love you too, my daughter. I'm sorry." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked up at him, smiling. He grinned his loving, fatherly smile back at me, and I laughed. Our attention was then diverted to Rosalie, who was visibly shaking with anger. What was going on? Why wasn't she happy to see him?

"Rosalie?" He started walking toward her, but she backed up at the same pace. "No," she whispered shaking her head. "No! You're dead…you can't be…no…" she sank to the ground, and in an instant, Carlisle was right next to her wrapping his arms around her while she sobbed. "I'm really here Rosalie, it's really me." She looked up at him. "How?"

Carlisle sighed. "Edward was right about the Volturi. They came and watched the fight. Felix and Demetri got a hold of me, and made me watch while you all realized wasn't there. It was…the single, most torturous moment of my existence.." Edward looked like he would have liked to rip something, or someone, in half. "They didn't," he said flatly.

Carlisle nodded. "They-Aro-thought that if our family was broken, Edward, Alice, and Bella-as a vampire-would be more likely to join him. Caius explained to him that you would resent them even more, and would be even less likely to join than you are now. So, they let me go. Edward then said something too low for me to hear, but judging by the appalled looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces, I'll bet it was colorful. "Come on!" Emmett cheered, "Let's go home!"

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper decided to go hunting, and Edward absolutely refused to stay in the house with Carlisle and Esme. When I asked him for an explanation, he said, "Trust me. There may not be a house when we get back." I'd blushed and kept quiet for the rest of the way to our meadow.

After Edward had decided it was safe to go back to the house, I thought of something. " Edward, what are we going to do?" He stared at me like I'd lost my mind. " About what?"

"Now that Carlisle's back, you can't exactly stay here. What's going to happen now?"

" That's what we're going to discuss when we get back." The way he said it made it sound like there was only one thing he could think of doing, and he didn't like it, at all.

I had a feeling I knew was option was, and I was ecstatic.

The house seemed to still be intact when we arrived, and I stifled a giggle at what Edward had said earlier.

Everyone was already back at the house when we walked in, and I guessed Alice had already told them what I had thought of.

"Edward," Carlisle had on a serious expression, but he looked like he was trying to suppress a smile. "Edward, it's the only way." Edward shook his head angrily. "No. She can stay human." Alice sighed. "You heard what Caius said. They're low enough to take Carlisle, what do you think they'd do to her?" as she was talking, I suddenly remembered what Edward had said earlier, about him being the one to turn me.

"Edward, I'll marry you first and everything. We can go to Vegas right now." Alice hissed at that, but I told her, " We can do an actual ceremony at all that later. But, all that takes time, which we don't have any of right now."

Edward had been stunned. "Are you sure?" he asked, staring into my eyes. I forgot how to speak momentarily. " Yes," I finally managed to choke out. "Wait. Remember what you told me, about who could read the vows?" his eyebrows pushed together, and he stared at me appraisingly.

" You really want Emmett to read the vows?" he asked, with a hint of incredulity. "No," I said, turning around to look at Carlisle. "Would you?" I asked him timidly. I looked up at Edward, who looked like he had just received the greatest gift anyone could have given him. I turned back to Carlisle, who wore the same expression.

"I would be honored to," he finally said. "Thank you." Edward and I went to him and hugged him.

"It's great to have you back, Dad." I whispered.

**Whoohoo! That, people, is how you kill Carlisle! You don't! Please R&R, I spent a really long time on this!**


End file.
